


Sorry, Warriors

by Fiddlerinthewoods



Series: Linked Universe [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: ? - Freeform, Crack, I Don't Even Know, I do like Warriors, I guess they're gamers, Imagine they're playing Hyrule Warriors 2 (a fake online game) but no one wants to be warriors, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), No Warriors hate here, Parody, this took five minutes, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods
Summary: "Maybe I'll be Time?"Legend piped up, "I'm already Time!"





	Sorry, Warriors

**Author's Note:**

> Blame my sister.
> 
> I do not own Legend of Zelda or Linked Universe.  
Enjoy!

Wind, staring down at the game screen, growled, “This is the worst group I have ever fought with in my life. When we finally get to the Dark Link, everyone dies. I understand that every now and then a group won't work, when it comes to you, I don't think I can sympathise.

“You should've picked Warriors. You should've picked any kind of offense. We ended up losing, and it's all your fault. You should learn how this Hyrule works. You should've been helping—”

Legend’s voice interrupted his rant from his speakers, “If you like Warriors so much, why don't you just marry him?

“So, you're the type that gets on mic and tries to lecture me. You're the most useless person we have in our group. I've never seen anybody rage quit as hard as you. Maybe you should go back to playing old Zelda: II…

“I'm not gonna be Warriors. I'm not gonna be any kind of offense. We ended up losing, and you got all mad. Your tears are what I live for.”

Wind complained, “You should've been Warriors!”

“I'm not gonna be any kind of offense.”

“We ended up losing, and it's all your fault.” Wind pouted.

Legend smirked. “Your tears are what I live for.”

The two rejoined a new server, and played as their respected characters: Hero of Winds, defense, and Hero of Legends, support. After a defeating round, Wind muttered while staring at the load screen.

“Maybe I'll be Time?”

Legend piped up, “I'm already Time.”

“What about Hyrule?”

Legend changed his character. “I'm already Hyrule.”

“I'll be Sky!”

“Nerf Sky.” Legend scoffed.

Wind mused, “You're right. So, Twilight!”

Legend complained, “I wanna be Twilight.”

“I guess I'll be Wild…?”

“I'm already Wild.”

Wind perked up. “Then I'll be Four Swords!”

Legend smirked. “I already chose Four Swords.”

“I have an idea…” Wind admitted.

“What's your idea?”

“You should be...”

“I'm not gonna be Warriors.”

Wind exclaimed, “You should've picked Warriors!”

Legend scoffed, “I'm not gonna be any kind of offense.”

“We ended up losing, and it's all your fault!”

“Your tears are what I live for. I'm not gonna be Warriors.”

Wind pouted, “You should've picked any kind of offense….”

“We ended up losing, and you got all mad…”

Wind growled, “You should learn how this game works.”

With that, he slammed his laptop close and ended the conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
I have a tumblr you can chat to me at! https://fiddlerinthewoods.tumblr.com/


End file.
